


Human

by Latenightsgunfights



Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic writers really saw Gavin and said let's add the ✨tragic back story✨, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: “You look perfect as always, Detective.”Perfect, really?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Human

_I look…healthy?_

Gavin looked his naked body up and down in the mirror, blinking in shock because the bright skin and lack of shadow caressing the underside of his eyes was _new._ He held bare wrists out in front of himself, scanning scarred skin with precision, noting nothing recent, the urge to harm himself always there but quieter and mostly avoidable.

The bedroom door opened and he didn’t notice it, intruder seeming to pause momentarily, as if taking in the sight, before stepping closer. Nines planted a small kiss on his neck. “You look perfect as always, Detective,” a playful slap on his thigh, “now get dressed before I overheat or something.” Gavin barked out a laugh, shoulders shaking and eyes wrinkled, nodding as Nines chuckled his own robotic sound and left him to it, a serious contemplation falling over him again. He looked down.

 _Perfect, really?_ It seemed rich coming from a robot, a man built to be perfect. Nines could have anyone he wanted, even Gavin knew that. _Perfect._ The word repeated itself in his head.

Gavin’s mind drifted to when Nines had first seen his scars. Non sexual, he’d been changing a vomit covered shirt, Gavin just sober enough to be ashamed, the android seeing his scarred body was the worst thing in the world to him in that moment. Nines had looked with concern instead of judgment, pulling a shirt over uncooperative shoulders all calm and kind and _promise me you’ll get help._

Their first time together. Nines kissing his collar and chest and stomach, thumbs idly rubbing the inside of slightly restrained wrists, all healed over, not hurting anymore. Gavin didn’t feel like the ugliest person in the world, even next to someone so perfect. Nines was the light at the end of an impeccably long tunnel, the dark time in his life behind him but still close.

Everything had gotten better, slowly. The tunnel would reappear at times, Gavin a car stuck driving in circles, Nines a diversion, a sharp turn, sending him crashing off of the awful course he felt stuck on and onto a new road to bigger and better things. He’d eaten better, gotten more sleep, slowly let the cigarettes go and had almost quit. Still a long way to go but getting there.

Gavin pulled clothes on quickly, a long sleeve shirt an instinct but now for comfort instead of shame. He liked contrasting Nines constantly rolled up sleeves and serious demeanor, a mental buddy cop movie.

Nines lightly tapped at the door with his knuckles, and Gavin rushed to leave before stopping in the mirror again, looking himself up and down with a smirk. He slicked his hair back.

_Perfect. Scarred but perfect._

He pulled a cig from his jacket pocket, placing it between his teeth and crossing the mental word out with a neat line, a new word forming in its place.

_Human._


End file.
